Pokémon Tura! Chapter 1 Pokémon?
by AlisiaLegendary
Summary: In Cleska town, Alisia and Robbin run into a Pichu one stormy night, and their adventure begins! Many new friends and foes await them! Come now and witness the beginning of something spectacular.
1. Pokémon?

Chapter 1 Title: Episode: 1 Season: 1

Pokémon?

It's a rainy day in the Thaina regions and in Cleska town, not far from the Kanto borders, Alisia Legendary, a tall girl who had long brown hair and a blue and black shirt on, It said 'Owl City', her favorite one man band, tan capris, and a belt, was caught in the storm. Being 12 years old she loved to venture out into the unknown. She was at the central park fields expecting to find some odd bugs she had found the previous week. Her friend, Robbin Sheikolu, also 12, somewhat taller than she was, had medium long black hair, also wearing the same belt but his had a picture of grass, and a black shirt and backpack, with baggy tan capris, but his were a bit longer, was also with her, studying some grass, and writing down things in his notebook, but was too busy to notice the rain.

"Robbin," Alisia said, looking at him with her hand shading her eyes.

"What? I'm busy if you cant tell," He said, not looking up.

"It's raining and my mom might be worried sick, we have to get back."

"It's raining?," he looked up, and if shocked, covered his notebook and jolted up, "Oh! No!, my book!"

"C'mon then!" she said, turning away from the wind and waiting for Robbin, who eventually started running after being pelted with hard raindrops. They ran up to a two story white house with light-blue shingles on it. Both ran up to the door, witch was red and had an arch covering it, with a light hanging down, and opened it furiously and stumbled inside and closed the door promptly.

"Back so soon?" a woman in an apron said, wiping her hands off after making a chicken, witch filled the room with the most greeting smell. Her eyes where green, unlike Alisia's, who had dark brown eyes, glistened in the rooms light the children finally adjusted too. She was mutually tall and had long black and brown hair.

"Mom, its raining, does anyone notice these things anymore?" Alisia said, sitting on the couch, followed by Robbin, who put his book on the coffee room table.

"I know its raining, I just thought you would like to play in it… you know, how all kids do." the woman said.

"Yes, but , its raining HARD, so its not much fun." Robbin said, turning on the T.V.

"Hey, mom, is it okay if Robbin spends the night? His mom had to go to a meeting in Drestan town." Alisia said, looking at the T.V screen unamused.

"He can spend the night when ever, I really don't mind." Ms. Legendary said, putting the chicken on the table. "Now, turn that thing off, time to eat."

"Ah, thanks miss L." Robben said, getting up and grabbing a chair.

"Don't hog it all!" Alisia said, getting up and taking a chair laughing. After the meal Ms. Legendary went to bed and Alisia was telling Robben scary stories in her upstairs room with the lights off. Things casted meanacing shadows from her open window. Drawing in for the close of her story, she hightened up her voice and said,

"-and so they never saw him again!" Alisia finished, watching Robbin jump.

"That's not true, that never happened, your lying." He said, trying to convince himself it was not true, hugging the guest pillow.

"Oh. Sure.." She said, leaning back on her bed. Robben was sitting at the other end of her bed so he was facing the front of the room and she was facing the back. "Say what you will but-" before she could finish, there was a flash on lightning and a boom of thunder, followed by a plate being smashed on the ground down stairs. They both screamed and hugged their pillows, Robbin even tighter.

"Its real, its real, its real," Robbin said, rocking back and forth.

"Think rational, its probably a Chupacabra, don't be a wuss, nothing to worry about.. Now come with me and lets see what it is." she said, getting up and grabbing his hand, pulling him up. He struggled but failed to leave her tight grasp. Both walked downstairs cautiously.

"Who is down here?" she said, walking in the room and trying the light switch, no use.

she sighed, "Dang, no power."

"Lets go upstairs.. Like now!" He tried to get out of her grasp but she was as frightened as he was, so she tightend her grip. She looked around and was going to head back when all of a sudden a yellow speck ran across her dimmed view.

"What's THAT?" She said, all of a sudden hiding behind Robbin.

"That…" she said, pointing at a small yellow mouse creature. It had triangular shaped ears, and its right ear did not look like the other one, in fact it was just spiky compared to the other one. It had a black like fur on its neck and it had a little black tail. In fact it's pretty cute, she thought. Once it came closer she noticed it was crying and it also had pink little cheeks, "Its awfully cute, though.."

"Lets kill it.." Robbin said, getting a rat remover spray they had in the lower cupboard.

"What? No!," She ran and put it back, walking carefully back to it and leaning down on her knee, "Its okay, your safe with me.." she said, hugging it, and it stopped crying.

"Wow, what if it has a disease?" Robbin said, looking at it if it was an alien… As to him, it was.

"Shush up, Robbin, go get me some blankets… will you please?" she said, rocking it back and forth, still hugging it.

"Fine.." he said, going up stairs.

"Don't worry, nothing will hurt you, you cute thing….I lo-" she was going to finish but then Robbin came into the room.

"Here," he said, handing her the warm blankets, "can I sit with you?" he said, seeing how caring she took to the thing.

"Sure…" she said, patting a place next to her, "we can spend the night down here together to make sure it feels comfortable and safe." She smiled at the mouse creature.

"Pichu.." It said, wriggling its small feet.

"It said something!" she said, getting excited.

"Lookup what it said… so we know more about it.." he said, pointing to the living room computer.

"Okay, can you hold her, I mean, it..?" she asked, looking at him with her most cutest look.

"Uhh…. Okay.." he said, giving in, holding it gently. She got up quickly and sat on the chair. She typed and clicked numerous times, and finally braking the silence.

"Got it! it's a Pa- pokey-, no, oh, Pokémon? It says here its called a Pichu! That's it! Oh, it says it has electrical… powers? What? This sounds like a fake game….anyway, it can battle other Pokémon but while doing so may shock itself.. Aww, how cute. But why does it say it has electrical powers? Sounds like a made up thing to say, those liars over the internet…. Just don't-" she was going to finish but Robbin let out a shriek… his hair was standing on end and he fell over.

"What happened?" she said, running over to him and holding him up.

"It, it shocked me!" he said, yelling at it and pointing at it, too. It started to cry and ran up to Alisia.

"Well, I guess it is real! Wow, are there any others?" Alisia said as she picked up Pichu and ran to the computer, typing incredibly fast. "Oh my gosh! There are more! Wow…. It says 'Pokémon can be caught by using various balls, such as Pokéballs, Master balls, Ultra balls, and many more. Pokémon are pocket monsters you can battle and level up, and make new friends along the way. A Pokémon Trainer can have up to six Pokémon on his/her Poké-Team. Basic Pokémon can either evolve into the next stage, or have no evolution. Each region on the world wide map has starter Pokémon. Such as the Thaina region, such as Yuperif, Ooh, sounds cool.., such as Yuperif, Aquitty, and Grazzon . To officially catch a Pokémon, you have to contain a Pokéball and throw it to the desired Pokémon, but sometimes this might not work, depending on the health or level of the Pokémon.'"

"Wow, that has a lot to it… now all we have to do is go get some Pokéballs and we can catch this Pichu" Robbin said, getting up and walking back up the stairs.

"Robbin, I told you, we have to stay down stairs with little Pichu.." she said hugging Pichu.

"Fine.." he said, lumping back downstairs.

She ran upstairs and grabbed some pillows. On her way down she was stopped by her mom.

"What are you doing up so late, its almost one in the morning! Whats that your holding?" asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's a Pichu mom, isn't it cute?" she said, tickling it with her finger.

"I must be dreaming, but you two better go to sleep." she said, trudging back to her room.

"Okay!" Alisia said, running down the steps.

Both layed down their bedding and turned the lights of while the storm was still going.

"Night, Robbin and Pichu" Alisia said, closing her eyes and snuggling her bedsheets.

"Night, Alisia and Pichu," Robbin said hugging his pillow.

"Chuuu…." it said, laying with Alisia.

All was peacefull, the rain stopping and the clouds receeding. A blue jay perched itself upon the orange tree outisde the kitchen window. The sun shone through the window sill and hit both the sleeping children.

"Hnnhmmm.." Alisia murmered under her pillows.

"But ma, I didn't…..eat your pie…hmmm?" Robbin yawned and woke himself up. He sat up with his hair stragly and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Alisia under her pillows and poked her.

"Wake up, it's morning….," he said getting up and bundeled his sheets up and put them in the hamper.

"Why? We just got out of school yesterday.. let me sleep in.." she said, digging her head even further into the pillow.

"Why..?" he complained, "Our science teacher needs us for an experiment! Please..?" he got on his kneese.

She pushed him softly and got up. She ran up and down the stairs looking frantically.

"Wheres Pichu?" she wailed.

"Pi?" a yellow head popped out of the pile of sheets in the hamper.

"Oh," she giggled, " There you went…Robbin, did you put it in there?"

"Maybe…. but that's besides the point! I need to turn my notes into , C'mon!" he said.

"Uhh, where did you get thoes neckalaces?" she said, getting a brush from the counter and brushing her hair.

"A friend of mine, I gave him five bucks for 'em, cool, huh? Ones for you, since I know how much you like fire." he handed her her neckalace, and he put his on, witch had a picture o grass on it, "How do I look?" he said posing.

"Right…." she said going to her room.

about ten minuets later she came out dressed in her usual outfit and got a cold sandwitch from her refrigerator.

"Lets go.. you too Pichu," she said as Pichu climbed up her arm and to the top of her head.

They left a note for and were on their way.

"I wonder what he's going to do…maybe we can clone something!" Alisia said eagerly.

"No, no, it's a completely new subject, even I don't know what it is…hmm, suppose it's..," before he could finish a large shadow lurked over him. A muscular boy with blonde short hair and a sweatshirt on blocked the duo from taking another step.

"Looky here, little Robby and, ooh, a little lady," he grunted.

"Buzz off Cal, stop being such a jerk," Alisia said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not being rude.. to you anyways," he said leaning closer to Robbin.

On top of Alisia's head still sat Pichu. It new something was wrong by the looks of it.

"Chu…," it said jumping off Alisia's head and standing its ground.

"Ooh, a little mousy mouse, I'll just squish it for ya," he said, lifting up one of his feet but before he could stomp down, Pichu jumped out of the way and shocked the boy.

"Aghhh!" Cal screamed and he ran off.

"See..," Alisia started, "he's nothing but a hunk of old cheese."

"I could have fought my own battle, jeesh, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Robbin yelled as he ran off.

"Wha…?," she said tearing.

"Pi..chuuu…." it said, hugging her leg.

"Sorry Pichu, I'm not really used to being yelled at.," Alisia said, wiping away a falling tear.

"Chu..," it said jumping on her head, making funny faces.

Alisia giggled, "Oh, you're a real good pal…," she said, patting Pichu on the head.

"Looks like me and you will have to get tougher… a lot tougher, now lets go, Im sure he will forgive me."

She ran to where he ran off and found him at the door of the lab. He was just about to go in but then he saw Alisia. He looked down while she came over.

"Yeah, about that.." he said, rubbing his neck, "you see, my mom always tells me what to do and treats me like a two year old, sometimes I get like that, so, sorry." He put his hand out and expected her to shake.

"Alright." she said shaking his hand.

"Well, lets see what he has for us," Robbin said, walking through the slide doors, Alisia following him.

In the room there were PC's all over, in parralel lines. There was a big chalk board with white wrightings on it. A man in a white lab coat stood up from his cluttered desk. His hair was Red with black streeks in it. He was in his mid twenties and had a young complection. His eyes were a hazel brown.

"Hey, kids! Uhh…" he looked at his watch, "You're a bit on the late side, but no worrys! Follow me, I have something for you both," he walked into another room connected to his lab. They both followed him, uncertain what was in the room. The room was white with only one thing in it, a window and a table holding one green, red, and blue balls.

"Theese may seem alien to you, students, but I chose you two because this will involve adventures, and knowing you two are great partners, and extremely kind, I will gladly start your adventure right away. You see, in theese multi-collored balls, there are creatures called Pokémon-," he was interupted by Alisia.

"Pokémon! I have one! Are they like, monsters?"

"Exactly, have you been studying? Well, anywhoo, theese contain elemental Pokémon, as being one has fire-type moves, another, grass, and then the other, water. I am letting you two choose one to start your adventure," he looked up and saw a Pichu on Alisia's head, licking its tail.

"Is that a Pichu? There she is! She ran away during the thunderstorm when I was cleaning my lab. I left the door open so there was a breeze, may I have her back?" he asked leaning over with his hands open.

Alisia flinched back. "But- but I love her so,"

"Chu… Pichu!" Pichu begged, hugging Alisia's head tightly.

"Well then, do you promise to take care of her? There is a lot of responsibility when it comes to Pichus," he asked.

"Yes, I will, and I have been, too." she aggreed.

"Very well, I shall be on my way." the scientist said, grabbing another coat and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going..?" Robbin yelled, but it was too late.

Alisia walked over to the three resting Pokéballs.

"I always was fond of the warmth of fire, so I choose you." she said, picking up the red and white ball.

"And I've always loved grass," Robbin said, picking up the green and white ball. Just then Mr. Readwood came back in, sweating.

"Guys! Oh, good, you chose your Pokémon, am I correct? Well here!" he said, putting his hand in his pocket and giving them a red and blue pad. "Your blank expressions are telling me you don't know what theese are, they are PokéDex's, they hold a lot of imformation on Pokémon. Everytime you see a different Pokémon, check it off in its digital recorder. It tells what its nature is or where to find them. Also, very detailed info. like, weight and height, and also their calls and different forms they may have."

"Wow, thanks, I love blue!" Alisia said, getting the blue one, putting the device in her pocket.

"Yup, but, not to be rude, may we have bags for this stuff?" Robbin asked, holding his Pokéball in one hand and his PokéDex in another.

"Ah, yes! I have designed perfect packs for you two! Right away! Let me get them." he wandered through his cluttered desk and pulled out two identical bags. Each one had various compartments.

"Well, do our parents know?" Robbin asked, looking out of the open window.

"Of course, who do you think entered you into the Pokémon Adventure? Both of your mothers agreed to let you in." The man said, packing essentials into different parts of the bag.

"Cool! When do we start?" Alisia asked.

"Today of course, thats why I called you guys in! Now, run home pack your bags! The bus will be here at this very lab to pick you guys up soon!" he said, getting excited.

Robbin was shocked. So little time to say good-bye? And such little time to pack unprepared! This will be quite the adventure… When Alisia headed to the door it signaled Robbin it was time to go. Pichu bobbed up and down on top of Alisia's head.

"Robbin, I'm not sure, I am not big enough to leave the nest, the pond, the den, the-" she was stopped by Robbin as he put his hand over her mouth.

"I know, me either, but problem is, I don't have anyone to say bye to, except your mother." he looked down, taking his hand off of her mouth. Alisia looked concerned, Pichu did too.

"Chu Pichuuuu!" she said, jumping from Alisia's head to Robbin's.

Robbin giggled, "Aww, come on.." he picked her up off of his head and hugged the little Pokémon.

"It will be okay, we can meet your mom on our journey!" Alisia'a eyes enlarged. "Who knows, maybe we can meet Adam!"

"Don't be unreasonable. Like he would never talk to us." Robbin said, walking towards the way they came, Alisia soon catching up. "Adam was a famous Singer, Artist, and Author," Robbin thought."Well, soon we will be famous Pokémon Trainers… maybe he is a Pokémon Traner too. Just think, us on stage with him, getting an award or something!" Alisia walked, with Pichu now on her head.

"Your crazy, but thats what I like about you." Robbin said, smiling, looking back at her, she was trying to bite Pichu because Pichu poked Alisia in the eye. "See, just like that."

"Aww, thanks." Alisia said, running up and hugging Robbin. "Chuu," Pichu laughed, hugging Robbins arm.

"Wait," Robbin said looking at his digital watch, "We have to hurry!" He sprinted.

"Agh!" Alisia yelled, tripping because she was still hugging Robbin. She regained her balance and ran too. Pichu bobed up and down on top of her head. They arrived at her house and ran in. They ran up and down the stairs getting what they thought they needed, like gum or perfume or gamesystems. Alisia had packed 15 pairs of her socks, underwear, outfits, a brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, toilet paper, her lucky necalace wich was clear and circular and had sparkles in it. She also packed some food, Her blanket and pillow, and an emergancy tent that fitted convienately into a small sack. Robbin on the otherhand brought what he had already there, His shirt, pants, toothbrush, three pairs of socks, a different pair of shoes, and a comb.

"That's all you really need?" Alisia asked, stuffing things into a suit case.

"Yup, its not like its a journey of the world," Robbing said, lumping the pack on his back.

"It kinda is.." Alisia said, looking at Robbin humorously.

"So.." he said, putting more socks in his bag.

Ms. Legendary came into the living room with them and gave them each twenty dollars.

"Ma, I'm really, really, really going to miss you, I love you." Alisia said, tearing up and hugging her mother. She hugged back. "Me too, sweetie, I love you too, but you will get so much stronger out there, and I will always be with you, in your heart."

Robbin looked down. Mom, he said in his head, wherever you are, I will always love you… he tightened his fist holding back some tears. The phone rang after their hug, and Ms. Legendary answered it.

"Yes,oh, Yes! Mhm, okay, right away, they are on their way, Mhm, yes, ok, bye."

"Get ready to go kids! I will drive you two," said, getting her purse.

Both kids climbed into the back of the navyblue mini van with their things, a Pichu, and two Pokéballs. They drove all the way to the lab and all of them got out. saw talking to the bus driver.

"Ah, Keri!," said the Professor, hugging her.

"Ahh, yes John, how have you been?" Keri asked, shaking his hand.

"Good, good, the bus is here for the kiddos." Prof. Readwood said.

The two kids stood by the entrance of the bus, looking out into the sky.

"Bye ma," Alisia said, hugging her mom one last time. She kissed her and ran on the bus. Robbin also hugged , and also followed Alisia into the bus. Alisia sat all the way into the back of the bus wich was flooded with other children the same age talking about being Pokémon Masters, battling all of the Thaina reigon gyms. A boy with black hair and one part over his eye and had a wardrobe that consisted of all black, except for a white headband that held back a spike of hair at the side of his head sat in the seat in front of them, and he turned back. He layed on his arms and looked at the two. Alisia and Robbin looked at each another and looked back at him.

"Pii?" Pichu asked, tilting her head side ways.

"Chu, Pi. Pi." the boy responded.

"Ichu Pi, ChuChu!" Pichu ghasped.

"Uhh, are you talking to her Pichu?" Robbin asked, confused.

"Of course, she seems happy with Alisia." the boy smiled.

"How do you know my name, are you with the F.B.I? Or a stalker? A Ninja?" Alisia asked suspiciously.

The boy laughed out loud.

"Hah, your funny, I'm a Pokémon whisperer." he said, "My name is Yuro, nice to meet you two, and your name is?" Yuro asked Robbin.

"Oh, its Robbin, Robbin Sheikolu." Robbin said.

"And I'm as you know, Alisia Legendary." Alisia said, hugging Pichu.

"Legendary, huh? Don't come across thoes anymore," Yuro said, sitting sideways so his head was towards the window of his seat. The bus started rocking and soon rumbled on.

"Nice to met you, Yuro." they both said, smiling.

"Yup!" he said, smiling back. The sun was setting and soon all where asleep on the bus.

**To be continued…..**


	2. A new Recruit!

Chapter 2 Title: Episode: 2 Season: 1

A new Recruit!

As the sun came up once again it awoken Alisia and Robbin. Alisia thought she was still at home in Cleska town and murmured, "Ten more minuets, ma.." Robbin grinned at her. Pichu woke up at the sudden stop of the bus. Robbin fell out of the seat and landed on the floor with many other surprized kids. "We're here!" called out the man driving the bus, opening the sliding doors. Alisia helped Robbin up and packed up the pillows she used the night before into her pack. She looked up and was startled to see Yuro still talking to other peoples Pokémon. "Your still doing that?" she asked, getting up and placing her bag on her back. "What do you mean, I always do this. Oh, and your Pichu is hungry… Just saying," he said after a long pause. She laughed and called Robbin. The three kids got off the bus and stepped into a soft blanket of grass. Alisia looked about and saw 13 wooden cabbins. A man walked out from the main Cabbin. He had a green shirt and shorts. "Alisia, here," Yuro said, handing her a medium bag of Pokémon Food, "You'll need it." He smiled and walked away. The man stood infront of the crowd of kids and yelled, "Alright! I want you all to line up, please." Every one lined up in a horizontal fashion, having some of their Pokémon by their side. "As I call your name," he started, "Please go to your assigned cabbin, you will be here for one day to look around the town, and gather a few supplies you might have forgotten coming here," he sighed, "unfortunately you may not catch any Pokémon the day you spend here. We have teachers that will teach you everything you need to know. This is not like school, you may choose not attend classes but it is recommended. Alright!," he said happily, "Carlos Forle! Kristie Manalo! George Tenasod! and Toby Hill! All of you are in cabbin one!" Alisia stood next to Robbin and poked him. "Hopefully we are in the same cabbin, I don't know theese people." Robbin looked at her and smiled. "Me too." he said. The man continued name calling and it was up to the last cabbin.

"Okay, kids in cabbin 13 are Yuro Young, Alisia Legendary, Stephanie Coles, and Robbin Sheikolu!" the man said pointing to an old cabbin next to a fruit tree.

Alisia smiled and grabbed her things off of the grass.

"See, I told you," Robbin smirked, also grabbing his bag.

"You didn't tell me anything!" Alisia laughed. Yuro walked into the old wooden cabbin wich looked as if it had seen many days. Alisia frowned and so did Robbin. They all looked out of the door hearing the most unpleasant sound. "No! Don't touch my Delcatty! Ughh! Just go away!," a small girl in a pink dress yelled at a man in a tuxedo standing next to her. "But Stephanie!" the man pleaded.

"No! Your fired! Fired Fired Fired!" she yelled, her Delcatty hissing at the man. He sighed and walked away. Alisia looked at Robbin, then Yuro, with a worried expression. "Wow," Yuro and Robbin said at the same time. The little girl picked up her belongings and walked into their cabbin. "I call the top bunk, so no one can have it," she hollered.

"But I put my stuff there 'cause I wanted to sleep there," Robbin frowned.

"Well to bad," she said, crawling up the ladder of the bunk bed and slid all of his stuff onto the wooden floor.

"Whats your deal!" Robbin yelled. Stephanie stuck her tounge out and laughed.

"My deal is you, so leave me alone and unpack my stuff, you two, too!" she looked at Alisia and Yuro and crossed her arms. "Get me something to drink, and my Delcatty! She only likes pure Moomoo milk that is at approximately warm room temprature."

"Dell, catty catty!" Delcatty hissed.

"Okay, look little girl," Alisia said, "We are not your servants, do it yourself!"

"Pa-leeze! Just never mind, leave me alone," she stroked her Delcatty and left the cabbin, slamming the door. Yuro stood there with a blank expression looking out of the window.

"Guys, watch out for her Delcatty, it said some pretty messed up things…"

"Like…?" Robbin asked, sitting on a twin bed. He layed back and looked up at the wooden ceiling.

"Heheh…. Like things you don't wanna hear?" he said in a worried tone. "Plus, she looks eight to me, and you have to be ten to venture out into the world of training," he pointed out.

"God I hope she doesn't come back," Alisia sighed.

"Me too, hey! Alisia, want to battle! It would be mine and yours' first battle ever!" Robbin roared, jumping out of the bed and grabbing his green Pokémon ball. Alisia nodded and got her red Pokémon ball out as well. Yuro widened his eyes and said, "No! Not in here, you'll reck it, go outside, there is a battle area painted next to the tree."

"Okay, thanks Yuro!" Alisia waved as she darted out of the door with Pichu close behind. The area was worn down with holes and scratches. The breeze was steady and Alisia's hair blew beind her. She exhaled softly and tensed her muscles. Robbin grabbed a green hat from his bag and put it on. "Lets go!"

"Okay! Get out there Pichu!" Alisia said, getting out her PokéDex out and scanning her Pichu.

'**Pichu, the eletcric mouse Pokémon. If injured, this Pokémon may heal itself using electricity around it.' **She went to moves and the Dex read aloud. **'Thunder shock, wich does forty damage and accuracy is one hundred percent, Charm, the user charmingly stares at the foe, making it less wary. The target's Attack is sharply lowered. unknown accuracy, and Tailwhip, the user wags its tail cutely, making the foe less wary. The target's Defense stat is lowered.'**

Alisia smiled and called out, "Go on! Call out your Pokémon!" Robbin smirked and threw out his Pokémon. The ball opened and a small lizard creature popped out. It had a metal plate sheilding its head and down its small back. It was at least half the size of Pichu. Robbin frowned and sighed. Alisia smirked back and said, "Use your PokéDex!"

"Okay."

Robbin took out his PokéDex and scanned the lizard monster.

'**Grazzon, the small lizard Pokémon. It likes to battle Pokémon larger than itself.'**

Robbin went to moves in the Dex and it read, **'Tackle, a move that does twenty damage. It has the accuracy of 95 percent. Roar, a move that rises the user's attack.'** The Dex stopped and Robbin put it away in his bag. "Okay! Lets do this battle thing!" Robbin called out, smiling.

"Pichu! Use Thunder shock! Lets go!" Alisia shouted, pointing at the Grazzon.

"Piiii!" the Pichu charged up and sent a beam of electricity towards it's awaiting target. The Grazzon sat there and looked at Robbin expectantly.

"Oh, uhh, use Tackle!" Robbin said, looking at his Pokémon.

The bolt hit Grazzon with a hard blow that sent it a few feets back. It growled and ran towards the Pichu, hitting it with it's steel forehead. Pichu flew back and hit the ground, it had fainted.

"Pichu!" Alisia said, running over to her fainted Pokémon. She picked her up and returned her into her unused Pokémon ball. "You did awesome," she whispered.

"Okay, your pretty tough, lets go! PokéBall!" Alisia said, throwing out her red PokéBall. A dog form popped out. It was mostly red and had intricate yellow markings that flowed through it, as almost if there where living flames on it. The breeze made it look feirce as its fur flowed past. It growled at the small lizard. Alisia once again took out her PokéDex and scanned her Pokémon.

'**Runire, the feirce dog Pokémon given the name of Fire. It is said that on cold nights you can feel its warmth a mile away. It will fight anything that might endanger its owner or pack."**

_Wow_…thought Alisia, smilling. _Seems like a good friend to be!_

"Don't let size fool ya' girl! We still have a lot of power left!" Robbin called out, grinning.

"Whatever!" Alisia called back. She went to moves and it read aloud once more, **'Bite, The foe is bitten with ficously sharp fangs. The target may flinch. Tailwhip, the user wags its tail cutely, making the foe less wary. The target's Defense stat is lowered.'**

"Okay! Now, use Bite!" Alisia called out.

Runire growled, showing it's teeth, and ran up to Grazzon, snapping it on its left leg. Grazzon let out a cry and fainted. Runire snorted and trotted next to Alisia, rubbing his neck on her leg.

"Good battle!" Alisia cried out, hugging her Runire. It licked her and wagged it's tail.

She called out Pichu and she rested on her head. Runire refused to return to his ball so he sat next to Alisia, like a guard. Robbin trudged towards Alisia and shook her hand.

"I am glad I lost to you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, fake-smiling.

"Its okay, I had the advantage, I had two." She leaned down and patted Runire. He swished his tail ecxitedly and licked her. Pichu snored aloud and they both giggled. Yuro walked outside of the house with a piece of wite paper in his hand. Alisia and Robbin stopped to see what he had.

"Whats this?" She asked, looking at it. She ghasped and called over Robbin. They stared at the paper for a long time.

"You drew this?" Robbin asked, looking at an extremely good drawing of a ghost dog creature.

"Yup, that's me. You wanna meet her?" Yuro asked, getting out his Pokéball.

"Its real?" Alisia asked.

"As real as you and I," he said, smiling. He flung the ball in the air and a dark mist came out. A purple mass formed into its shape as a half dog, half fog.

"Her name is Ferdina, she is a Dailo." Yuro patted her and smiled.

"Wow! Where can you get one?" Robbin asked excidedly.

"Not sure. My father gave her to me for my tenth birthday. She must be at least level twenty four by now."

Yuro smiled happily and hugged Ferdina.

"Me and Arai will soon be the best of buddies!" Alisia said eagerly, hugging her sleeping Pokémon.

"Yeah, me and TinyTerror will be too!" Robbin said, holding up his PokéBall.

"TinyTerror? Wow, that's very intimidating." Alisia said, smiling. Robbin crossed his arms approvingly.

"Indeed, it is."

"Stop trying to sound smart, you'll hurt yourself." Alisia smirked, punching him slightly on his shoulder. He smiled also and they both focused again on Yuro.

_You children are very playfull, yes?, _the voice said, eminataing by Yuro.

"Oh, she talked! Wow!" Robbin exclaimed. Alisia smiled as Pichu awoke and jumped from her head and down right by Ferdina.

"_Chuu! Pichu! Pi..Pi."_ she said, smiling at Ferdina. Yuro laughed and sat down in the grass that they where standing in. Alisia took a sit, so did Robbin.

"So, lets get to know each other. My name is Yuro, age 13. I started my journey at age 10. I have stayed in Clesku town all my life. But soon after I got Ferdina, wich she wasn't evolved yet-" Yuro was cut off my Alisia.

"Evolved? What is?"

"Umm..It's when a Pokémon takes a different form from having the right amount of experience, by battling. And some take stones to evolve, just like Ferdina here. Some also need items. Such as a special plate, or a quick claw, or sharp claw. And, some such as Pichu, need love." Yuro smiled.

"My Pichu can…evolve? Wow! Don't tell me what she will turn into, I want to find out!" Alisia said, hugging Pichu tightly.

"Aha…Um. Yuro, will TinyTerror evolve?" Robbin said.

"Well, of course, all starter Pokémon evolve two more times, then after they are done fully evolving to their last stage, they wont change form again, and they can't un-evolve either." Yuro sat on the ground and played with Ferdina.

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about Pokémon." Alisia smiled, siting also, petting Pichu. Robbin smiled and looked up. He looked wide eyes across the large field that seperated the cabins from the wilderness. A large dragon figure sat ahead, looking down upon what seemed to be a trainer. Alisia followed his gaze and gasped. Yuro smirked and got up quickly.

He waved his hands into the air and yelled.

"Hey! Draia! When did you come?"

The female trainer looked away from the beast and at Yuro. She had tan skin with deep green eyes. Her hair was black and tied up into a pony tail. She wore a red skirt and blue shirt that had a picture of a dragon thing on it. Her shoes where black with buckles on them with white socks. "Hey!" Draia said, running torwards the trio, along with her Pokémon. The beast followed her, walking with a limp. She smiled and said, "Hey Yuro! Who are these guys? Nice to meet you!" she was really happy, but at the same time you could see a hint of worriedness. Alisia smiled, letting Pichu jump out of her grasp and hugging the stranger. She got up and gestured to shake hands with Draia. Draia smiled back and shook her hand. Robbin walked over to Draia and shook her hand also. Yuro walked up and bowed to her. Draia giggled and hugged him. He put his arm around her shoulder and giggled. They both looked at Alisia and Robbin. Draia's Pokémon sat behind her, looking expectantly at the the two embracing. Draia stopped the hug and smiled. "I seemed to have forgoten! This is Exatru, my Levagon!" she gestured to the dragon. Robbin gasped and looked up. "Its amazing!" He scanned the Pokémon with his PokéDex. '**Levagon, the Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Shankeko. This Pokémon comes in variants of colors. They all have different moods according to their color that day. Green is the normal color, wich is nuetrial to its actions. Trainers with Red Levagon's are more likely to end up losing a match than that of a Green Levagon.'**

Alisia laughed at him and put Pichu on her head. The Levagon smiled and licked its jaws, looking hungrily at the Pichu. Pichu cried a light cry and dug itself into Alisia's head. Draia nodded 'No' to her Levagon. Yuro laughed as Draia returned her Pokémon and he sat back down on the floor. Alisia, already standing, took Pichu off her head and held her in her arms. She smiled, "Guys, I gotta go back in. I need to make sure I got everything, then…we got to hit the books!" Robbin sighed and put his head in his hands. "But why? We just started summer, and you want to go back to school?" Alisia smirked, "No, Pokémon school. We need to know how to do things before we actually go out there into the wilderness." Robbin followed Alisia into the cabbin, while Draia and Yuro where talking away.

"Hmm, what outfit should I ware? The schooly girl? Or the Emo Chick?" Alisia asked, holding the outfits up to her. "Well, to give my opinion, I don't really care. We are just gonna be there for like, two hours." Robbin sat down, and put on his beanie and nerd glasses. Alisia decided to look like a nerd with him, so she put on her matching pair of glasses and a beanie. Robbin smirked and got up, holding TinyTerror's Pokéball. "I don't think we are allowed to bring our Pokémon, Robbin, wont it pop out or something?" Alisia asked, a bit worried, now holding Pichu. "Nonsense, It only pops out when I throw it or something. Plus, we might be doing exercises with our Pokémon," Robbin said. Pichu smiled and hugged Alisia. "Ok, lets go."

The two walked out of the cabbin with their Pokémon and bags and waved to Yuro and Draia and made their way to the school yard about 1 half mile away. It was a nice sunny day. Alisia and Robbin where accompanied by other Trainers and their Pokémon. A Pokémon that caught Alisia's eye was a kitten. It wasn't a furry, soft kitten, it was a scaly, slimy, adorable creature. It was inside of a boys bag, filled with what seemed to be pure water. Alisia gulped and looked at the Trainer that owned the Pokémon. It was Cal, the boy Alisia and Robbin where always bullied by. Alisia nudged Robbin and whispered, "Dude! Cal is here…he has a Pokémon too…" Robbin looked over his shoulder and sighed. Pichu glared at Cal and she started to let her electricity leak from her cheeks. "Pichu, not now.." Alisia sighed and walked into the large classroom, along with all of the other Trainers. She and Robbin sat in the back, Pichu now laying on the cold desk of Alisia, sleeping. Alisia checked in the bag she had brought and took out a notepad and pencil. Robbin listened to what the teacher was about to say. She was a beautiful woman. Her hair was a deep blue and short. Her dress was a flowy rich blue, dancing across the air as she walked over the the black board. "Is everyone here? Settle down. Okay." The kids stopped chattering and sat still, no longer talking to their friends nor Pokémon. "Today you will learn the basics of Pokémon and their abilities, habitatats, et cetera. Now, who here would want their Pokémon to partake in an example?" She asked the whole class, kids rasing their hands, almost jumping out of their seats. Robbin, he rose his hand patiently, expecting to not be seen by anyone. "Ah, yes. Boy in the back." She pointed directly at Robbin, in shock, he rose from his seat, taking TinyTerror's Pokéball with him. He handed her the ball, and she called TinyTerror out. The Grazzon sniffed the air, looked around to see many people, and turned blue, curling its tail near itself. It looked at Robbin, Robbin was almost blue too. "Ah, nothing is wrong with him, as I see he lives up to his expectations! Copying its trainers mood, and it seems you are very nervous." She pat the Grazzon on its top armor blade, and it calmed down a bit. Cal looked up from his Pokémon and looked at Robbin, shocked. Robbin made eye contact with Cal, then looked away, looking back at Alisia, who was jotting down notes, even if there was nothing to jot down.

"Thank you, what did you say your name was?" the teacher asked.

"I didn't..Its Robbin."

Robbin walked back to his seat and sat down, returning Grazzon all the way from the back of the room. He put the ball back into his pack and slid deeply into his chair, some kids still looking at him.

"Okay, class! My name is Ms. Seria, Ms. S for short! Today we have much to learn, much to see! Please, if you take notes it will help you very much on your journeys. First lesson. Pokémon weaknesses and ressistances. Basics are, Grass is weak to Fire, Fire weak to Water and Water weak to Grass types. Like a cycle. But other types may vary. Such as-" The rest of the afternooon she tought the class all the basics, type advantages, about evolution, areas, cries, and even did a little show and tell. Alisia's Pichu hopped on every childs head, except for Cals, for he kept on trying to grab the little mouse and squeeze her. Pichu was having a fun time, meeting other Pokémon and their trainers. One girl had a small badger looking Pokémon. It was mostly green, with a yellow neck-flap and black eyelids. Alisia took out her PokéDex.

"Woah, that is so cool!," Alisia pointed her PokéDex torwards the Pokémon.

It read aloud, '**Feareath, the badger Pokémon. Some scientist believe it is actually a small sheep, but its claws and tough features say otherwise. It uses its Yellow-like neckflap to take in the suns rays to power up Grass-Type moves.' **The Dex showed a small hologram of Feareath.

"Oh, may I scan your Pokémon? My Feareath's name is Chandler, what's yours," the girl that owned the Pokémon asked, petting Pichu, making her hair stand on end.

"Uh, sure! Her name is Arai, I'm Alisia," Alisia plced Pichu on a desk that belong to someone, but he didn't seem to mind. Pichu looked at the girl and smiled. She scanned Pichu and the Dex told her what it had told Alisia.

"Oh, wow! A Pichu. I've never seen one. My name is Carissa. Nice to meet you, too." The two girls went back to their seats.

School is over shortly after lunch break and they are set off to gather supplies at the store not to far. It was getting dark and the light from the store illuminated the night. Alisia bought some Pokémon food, Pokémon Potions, and six blue ajustible collars with 'L' on the golden shiny part. Of course it was fake, plastic gold, but Alisia liked how they shimmered. She wrapped the first one onto Pichu, making sure it fit comfortable, and purchased her things. Robbin also got some Pokémon food and potions. He also got a camera for the journey. They both walked all the way back to the Cabins and called Yuro.

"Yuro! You ready? We got all the things we need to start this epic quest!" Robbin put his index finger over the top of his upper lip and pretended it was a mustache. Yuro emerged from the cabin with Draia, him stuffing papers into his sidebag. Draia waved and called out her Levagon, hopped onto its upper back, and flew off into the darkening sky.

Yuro cleared his throat, "Hey, guys, we need to take the first left when we leave, its an off-trail trail to explore and we could camp there for the night."

Alisia nodded, along with Robbin and Pichu. They walked on, setting up camp, waiting for day to come once more.

**To be continued….**


End file.
